earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Terry McGinnis
History (Submitted by Oracle 2.0) Terry McGinnis: 2025 - 2027 Shortly after his release from Juvenile Detention at age 17, Terry found his father, Warren McGinnis, murdered in what had been staged to look like a retaliatory strike by the Jokerz gang. Devastated, Terry became withdrawn and depressed as he moved back in with his mother, Julie McGinnis, and his little brother Matt. It was during this time that Bruce Wayne contacted Julie McGinnis and arranged for Terry to come work for him as his personal assistant. After a few weeks of playing chauffeur and errand boy for Mr. Wayne, Terry realized that the retired billionaire was probing Terry for information about his father's death. When Terry confronted Bruce about it, the billionaire became dismissive and evasive. When Terry suspected that Bruce knew more than he was letting on, Terry snuck into the home office of Mr. Wayne and accidentally discovered the entrance to the Batcave and found Batman sitting at the computer, unmasked. Bruce caught Terry and much to Terry's surprise, introduced him to Timothy Drake (aka: Batman). Bruce revealed that he had once been Batman and his reasons for doing so. Bruce explained he was sympathetic to Terry's plight and wanted to help him. When Terry asked to be trained, Bruce initially refused but Tim convinced him otherwise. In exchange for being the guinea pig for the untested equipment, Bruce, Tim, and others in the Batcave would give Terry lessons that refined Terry's knack for brawling into a precision martial art form and turned his above-average mind into something useful. Terry would further develop skills like piloting, first aid, mechanics, and computer hacking simply through having to break-in the new Bat-gear. But that all came crashing down when Tim died in the field, prompting Bruce to seal off the Batcave and terminate Terry's employment. Shortly after being fired, Terry stumbled upon an encrypted file on his dad's computer that turned the investigation of his dad's murder on its side, implicating Derek Powers, the former employer of Warren McGinnis, in the death of Terry's father. Enraged by this discovery, Terry broke into the Batcave using one of the Batmobile's secret entrances and stole the prototype Batsuit that Terry spent several months calibrating and without authorization, became the new Batman.Batwave Files: Terry McGinnis Batman Beyond: 2027 - ? Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Physically Athletic * Trained Martial Artist * State-of-the-Art Flight/Stealth Armor Trivia and Notes Trivia * Terrence "Terry" McGinnis is the new Batman, after having convinced Bruce that Gotham needed a Batman whether he liked it or not (and stealing the bat-suit to solve his father's murder). Now in his third year as Batman, Terry has decided that it's time to start bringing the band back together, sending him across Gotham to pick up the pieces that Bruce had scattered.E27 Journal: A Guide to 2027 * His second page in Batwave Files was last updated 01/06/2025. * He once stole the giant penny from the Batcave. * Terry's blood type is O-. Notes * This is the Terry McGinnis from the Earth-2027 Continuity, and therefore lives in Subsidiary-Reality B within Murum Tempus. Links and References * Appearances of Terry McGinnis * Character Gallery: Terry McGinnis Category:Characters Category:Bat Family (2027) Category:Engaged Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Earth-2027 Category:Wayne Family Category:McGinnis Family Category:Male Characters Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Subsidiary Reality B